The Brain Switcher
by SoumaRioChan
Summary: Washu makes a brain switcher! Think of all the choas I can make of this! Who will be next?
1. The Brain Switcher: Chapter Zero

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, just be careful how you use Mattii!!   
  
~Chapter One: The switch~  
  
"I've finally done it!!" Washu yelled.  
  
Mattii heard all the commotion and went into Washu's room worried.  
  
"What happened, Washu-san? Did something bad happen in the lab!"  
  
"No nothing bad happened! I just made the Brain Switcher!! Tell everyone!" Washu yelled  
  
"Hai!" Mattii said.  
  
Mattii ran out of the endless void into the intercom room.  
  
"Mina-san! Is this thing on? Whoa! Ow! Itta! Can everyone hear me?" Mattii yelled.  
  
"Dittomon koko! Everyone can hear you loud and clear! Did you trip again?" Dittomon asked.  
  
"Hai, I did! Anyway! Everyone report to Washu's lab!" Mattii reported.  
  
Everyone was in the Washu's lab...  
  
"Washu made a.. a... what was it?" Mattii asked.  
  
"Yamii- chan let me say!" Washu screamed.  
  
"Hai," Mattii said.  
  
"I've just made a new machine!" Washu yelled.  
  
"I hope it's better than that clone machine!" screamed Ryoko.  
  
"Is it a new improvement to the security systems?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Nope! It's my new Brain switcher! Please if any two people who raise there hand ill be the first!" Washu yelled.  
  
A hand went up and then a whole body..  
  
~To be continued..~  
  
Gomen if it's too short... but deal with it!! I'm making the next one!  
  
~Next time!~  
  
~Shigure (Fruits Basket) raised his hand because Juki was holding it up. Kurama had his whole body floating because, of the fact that Dittomon was using her powers to lift him up.  
  
"We have our two volunteers! Kurama and Yamii-chan's older brother, Shigure!" Washu yelled.  
  
"But, I don't want to go!" The two of them yelled.  
  
In Shigure's head as he went up to the machine 'Look at all the high school girls! **sings** High school girls, High school girls..1, 2,3,4, millions of them! High school girls!'  
  
'Onee- san! Why, why at a time like this you have to think of high school girls!' Mattii thought.  
  
'This is going to be great,' thought Yusuke laughing manically. 


	2. The Brain Switcher: Chapter One Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!  
  
~= Brain Switcher: Chapter Two =~  
  
Shigure (Fruits Basket) raised his hand because Juki was holding it up. Kurama had his whole body floating because, of the fact that Dittomon was using her powers to lift him up.  
  
"We have our two volunteers! Kurama and Yamii-chan's older brother, Shigure!" Washu yelled.  
  
"But, I don't want to go!" The two of them yelled.  
  
In Shigure's head as he went up to the machine 'Look at all the high school girls! **Sings** High school girls, High school girls...1, 2,3,4, millions of them! High school girls!'  
  
'Onii- san! Why, why at a time like this you have to think of high school girls!' Mattii thought.  
  
'This is going to be great,' thought Yusuke laughing manically.  
  
"Now, this won't hurt a bit!" Washu said.  
  
"Are you sure, the last time Ha'ri gave me a shot it hurt!" Shigure yelled.  
  
"I hope, you won't kill us," Kurama said.  
  
"Why, would I? ~Whisper= that's my next project! ~ " Washu said.  
  
"What? You're making a new project? What is it this time?" Shigure asked.  
  
"A Cookie machine !" Washu said.  
  
"Yippee! I mean that's very thoughtful. Maybe Hiei would like that!" Kurama said.  
  
"Yah! Cookies! Cookies! Cookies! Hip- hip hurray!" Hiei yelled.  
  
Mizuii strolled into the room and noticed Mattii. So, she scampered upstairs and acquired her long bladed sword by the name of "Shinu No Katana".  
  
She staggered downstairs into the laboratory. She tried to locate Mattii.  
  
"Ah ha! Yamii-chan! Battle me! I'm going to beat you!" Mizuii yelled. Her russet hair was wavering in the breeze that was in the room. Her eyes were of an emerald color. Her emerald eyes were crimson red because she was angry at the one entitled as Mattii. Her chemise was as crimson as her eyes were. Her miniskirt was as jade as her eyes were before.  
  
"Oh, no! Mizuii! Yamero!" Duplica yelled.  
  
"Duplica, get out of my way!" Mizuii yelled. She pushed Duplica. And went straight for Mattii. She charged forwards her.  
  
"What do you want Mizuii-san?" Mattii inquired. She remained motionless. "Duplica-san Daijaboo desu ka?" Mattii moved a bit and a red liquid came out of her neck.  
  
"Hai, ah! Yamii-chan chi desu!" Duplica shrieked.  
  
The blood trickled onto the ground. Mattii gazed at the blood onto the floor.  
  
"I'm okay, don't fret, I'm fine, I'm okay," Mattii assumed. Mattii turned around and stared at Mizuii.  
  
"Why's it always have to be this way, Mizuii-san?" Mattii demanded.  
  
Mizuii frown on what Mattii said. "I won't tell you."  
  
Kurama looked off the platform and saw his fan club was there. All of them were high school girls.  
  
'Oh, no don't yell my name!' Kurama thought.  
  
"KURAMA-CHAN!!! WE MADE YOU A NEW STORE! KURAMA-RAMA IS IT'S NAME!!" The fan club girls yelled.  
  
"They what? Shigure? Did you hear them?" Kurama asked.  
  
Shigure had a weird look on his face and answered, "You're so lucky to have such pretty girls pursue after you. How blessed you are to be with such a fan club of attractive high school girls. Oh, what I wish to be you!" Shigure had bubbles all around the background.  
  
Washu looked up to find bubble everywhere she looked. Then, the bubbles surrounded Washu. "What the heck, are you doing Shigure?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing, nothing at all!" Shigure replied.  
  
"Soon you will be me, by Miss Washu's machine that she just made," Kurama said.  
  
"Right you are there lad!" Shigure said.  
  
'Lad? Okay, I'd do so much damage to his body later just wait! I'll go to the 'Kurama-rama and destroy it!' Kurama laughed in his thought.  
  
'Kurama has such an evil brain. I don't blame him. We all have evil parts in our brains," Mattii reflected.  
  
"Now, Yamii-chan, you will die! Battle me! Haru-chan has trained me more, but he didn't need to but he wanted to," Mizuii explained.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Mattii asked.  
  
'This isn't the Yamii-chan I know! What happened to her? She's different. Kinda like Haru-kun when he goes Black. Yamii-chan's always content, frenzied, compassionate, helpful, gentle, thoughtful, loving, considerate, selfless, self-sacrificing, noble, understanding and above all things perfect! She never was like this before. I don't understand why Mizuii-kun would want to hurt Yamii-chan? Why do such a thing. Oh, I guess it was because of the zodiac story that their family always favored in above all things. Everyone in their family knows about the zodiac and every detail about it. Like they were the ones who made the story and left all the details out,' Yamato considered.  
  
'It's kinda true what he says but, I'm not perfect, nonetheless than anything. Thanks for thinking Yama-san!' Mattii thought.  
  
"Yamii-chan, battle me! Or die with no fight at all!" Mizuii screamed. The Katana she held was quavering in her hands.  
  
"Mizuii-san? Why are you trembling? Are you afraid that I will beat you? Tell me why do you always have to fight me? We are members of a great clan and yet we still fight with each other. This isn't the time to be fighting we shouldn't be fighting in a position like this. It's going to get so many people injured. So respond to my question as swift as you could deliberate. Hang on you don't have a brain do you?" Mattii requested.  
  
The whole room stared at the pair. They were frozen. Frozen as an icicle on a very cold day in the winter. The entire room was silent. No one dared to move.  
  
Mattii summoned her katana. There were clashing and bangs. Mattii used the reverse side of her katana.  
  
"Using that stupid technique that Kenshin-chan taught you? It's useless!" Mizuii snickered.  
  
"Kenshin-san, is a very honorable solider. You cannot mock one of my masters of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style. Ryoko Mitsurugi knows it too! So don't mock my masters!" Mattii shouted.  
  
Mizuii laughed. In the end there will only be one victor. Both stained with blood.  
  
To be continued... I hope you all like this chapter I should change the rating now to PG-13! Tell me if I should change this, I really should and doesn't follow the plot! Oh well! Bye! 


End file.
